


Top Chop

by topchop



Category: Horror - Fandom, Slashers - Fandom, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies), cornbugs, tcm - Fandom, tcm2, texas chainsaw massacre 2
Genre: Ever wanted to top Chop?, Other, Pegging, dom!reader, ga!reader, i sure do, now you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topchop/pseuds/topchop
Summary: you top chop





	Top Chop

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to my bros.

Loud and obnoxious music blasted through the neon lit rooms of the hot, southern household. You had come home after a long day of work, exhausted, and luckily, your favorite boyfriend knew just how to ease your troubles.  
He was squirming under you as you tried your best to pin him down, shoving your tongue into his mouth. He immediately sucked on it, causing you to momentarily jump, but you doubled down on him afterwards.  
He wrapped his legs around your hips and started grinding up into you, at an amazing strength and speed. He was making no attempt to hide how needy he was, how much he’d wanted this all day.  
You pulled away from him, grinning. “You’re desperate, aren’t you?”  
“C-come on, I’m only desperate because you’re t-teasing me.”  
You brought his chin up, staring into his eyes.  
“Bring me my strap, and the ropes.”

Quickly, you were able to secure him, despite his wiggling. His arms were behind his back in a v-shape, bound by red rope. He was also bound by the ankles, but they were apart enough that he could walk a little.  
Of course, you had taken the pleasure of disrobing him, leaving him in nothing but his vest, and his Sonny Bono wig.  
You began to adjust the straps in front of him, and carefully felt out it’s weight. It was new, in fact he had picked it out himself. It was a big motherfucker, seven inches long and relatively thick.  
“Chop, are you sure you can take this?”  
“O-oh, of course! Just make sure to lube me up, huh?” He rocked from side to side as he spoke, as if wishing you’d just get to it already.  
“Stand up,” you commanded, and he quickly rose. “Now, get on your knees.” He grumbled a bit, but did as you pleased.  
You pressed the tip up to his gritted teeth. “Now, suck me.”  
His eyes widened, and he grinned ear to ear.  
“W-what are you gonna do if I don’t, huh?”  
You grinned, before grabbing him by his Sonny Bono wig and shoving the tip in.  
He gagged, trying to grab your hips only to realize how stuck he was. You didn’t give him time to react further before you began pumping, in and out of his mouth. He moaned loudly, rolling his eyes into his skull, as he leaned forewords onto your cock.  
Eventually, you took it out, and he gasped for air. “F-f-ffUCK,” he shouted, face already boiling red. “A-alright, I’ll suck it, I’ll suck it!”  
He gently licked the tip, still soaking wet from his gagging, and carefully placed his lips over the head. He moaned loudly, almost obnoxiously, as he began to move up and down, maintaining eye contact and occasionally winking.  
“D-damn honeysuckle, you t-taste like honeysuckle.”  
You rolled your eyes, and rocked your hips in time.  
He slid his lips further, further down to the base, stuffing as much as he could down, before bouncing back with a gasp.  
When he caught his breath, he smiled. “Babe, I’m ready.”

Thirty minutes later you were still edging him. He was, now untied, on his hands and knees as you fingered him, listening to him moan. “P-puh-please, I cant take much more!”  
“Are you sure you’re ready?”  
“Y-yeah, Yeah! D-do it, do it.”  
“Do what exactly?”  
“Y-you know what I mean. Do it.”  
“Do what, Chop Top.”  
“W-would you just put it in already? F-fuck me!”  
Quickly, you put the tip in, pressing deep into him. He let out a loud, throaty moan, pressing himself against you. “Oh god,” he managed to groan out.  
You pulled out, causing another loud whine, until you pushed back in. Each time you moved, his moans would change cadence, as he struggled to take it.  
“F-fuck, this m-may have b-been a big b-big after a-all.”  
But it didn’t stop him from begging for more. “D-deeper, harder, f-fucking faster you hog.”  
Frustrated, you shoved the entire girth in.  
He cried out in pain, and pleasure, pushing back into you, shaking.  
You stood there a few moment, gasping and sweaty, before he made the first move. Carefully, he took himself off you, and laid flat on the bed, spreading his legs.  
“Fuck me,” he gasped.

You fucked him alright, harder than you’d fucked him before, or anyone for that matter. His cries of “M-more, deeper!” Devolved into mumbles of “p-puh-leeEEAAsse!” as you mercilessly pounded him. He panted like a dog in heat, he wriggled like the bed was on fire. He was consumed by lust, like a demon had taken over him. He began to giggle, trying his best to control it.  
“I’m c-cumm...min s-soon.”  
“Wait,” you commanded. “You can last another minute.”  
He growled, gritting his teeth together. His pins cracked together as you rocked him, in tune to the blasting music. You felt yourself reaching your own climax as well, but you struggled to keep it down, just a little longer, just a bit more. He was laughing wildly now, digging his nails into the bedsheets. You felt him twitch. Just a little more, just a bit longer...  
“Cum.”

You pressed into him as he threw his head back, his Sonny Bono wig flying across the room until it hit the wall ungracefully. He came buckets onto the bed, leaving it absolutely soaked. His body was shaking as he desperately fought for breath, his mind far in the clouds.  
“F-f-ffUck,” he finally cried out.  
You pulled out, and removed the strap, setting it aside for later. He collapsed onto his side, panting like an animal. “Fuuuuck,” he managed to repeat.  
You held him close in your arms, fingernails tracing around the outside of his plate, against his flesh.  
“Enjoy yourself?” You teased.  
“....fuuck,” he said, burying his face in your chest.  
You carefully kissed his plate, holding him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. I take requests so go feral. Goodnight.


End file.
